revenge the payback and the coven
by shadowmoonsun3
Summary: contain male on male slash rewrite of season episode 10 the fall of the house of beau champ done my way with freya and Ingrid dead frederick seek out his revenge but who is the person he seek it out as mason draws closer will frederick be able to survive after his one night stand with dash and Kilian


Not really sure if he should trust him or not frederick look across the room and saw Killian as he pour a drink for another customer while dash sit at the table not saying a word frederick know what both brothers were thinking in fact so did he they both miss Ingrid and freya they dead now thanks to him that bitch

mason tarkoff he need to pay for his crime frederick know he cant do this along he try to warn his family but they did not listen they were all worry trying to save that stupid mortal Tommy they should of listen to him stay behind and may be they could of save freya and Ingrid but they were to late

frederick know what happen in Asgard all those years ago he know how his grandfather did not approve of him being gay and he had to pay for the price and so did dash and Killian frederick also see that the man cant remember there past life like freya and Ingrid cant there some things need to be left a secret and buried in the past

if freya left Kilian along then none of this happen yes Kilian did betray him when he left frederick for his sister during the war over some stupid prophecy turns out to be fake not real frederick could not help but watch Kilian and saw how sexy he looks Kilian notice frederick watching him and did not say

a word Kilian pick up a box too put in the back and frederick saw this he got up and follow Kilian to the room he was at the moment the box drop on the floor frederick recite a spell to close the door and had it lock up tight he also sound proof the room to so that

no one not even dash cant hear his plea cry for help as frederick begin to take his clothes off one by one he did not say a word he look down and saw his dick was rock hard he begin to play with it he also cum on his self and by accident he knock over the box and it hit the ground this startle Kilian when he heard t he noise again

yes frederick made his self invisible so he cant be seen by Kilian when Kilian saw no one was not there he start to work again frederick love this as he use his magic and he use his telekinesis to make few other box fall down he walks over to where Kilian is standing at touch him on the back

Kilian know he heard something and he demand to know who ever doing this stop show there self frederick saw and old bed right next to killan and thought this was good idea frederick cancel the spell he shown his self to Kilian

what the fuck what the hell man what you are doing here ask... Kilian

Kilian saw freya brother frederick in the storage room with him not knowing what twist game this is he want to play Kilian does not buy it want be he walks away from frederick he try to leave saw the door was lock he did every thing to open it but could not he even yell out for someone to let him out but could not

Kilian turn around and he saw frederick was naked to as frederick waves his hand Kilian saw his clothes was being pull off of him as if by magic was trying to pull his clothes off he look down and saw his belt as it came undone his pants fall down on him frederick saw Kilian does not wear no underwear it turn him on even more it made things worst when Kilian try to fight it off but could not since frederick was way stronger he was

Kilian is thrown down on the bed rest of his clothes was torn off of him frederick walk up to him put his dick inside Kilian but hole and begin to fuck him hard and good Kilian feel his dick is getting hard for unknown reason he seem to like it allow frederick to fuck him

meanwhile outside dash was finish with his drink he thought he heard Kilian voice calling for help what made things worst he heard a moan as if someone was having sex he follow the sound it led him to the storage room once he got there he opens the door and saw frederick as he continue to fuck the shit out Killian

and saw Kilian all tie up to the bed to dash demand them both to stop frederick use his magic to bring dash in the room close the door behind them frederick stop fucking Kilian dash thought he was seeing freya how wrong he was

dash..what the hell is going around here

frederick..revenge on your brother he slept with your girl I know for this for fact freya told me her self

dash could not believe it he been lie to again when he saw frederick start to play with his brother dick frederick ask dash would he like to help him seek out revenge not knowing what he mean by that dash replied back and say yes he would

dash begin to take off his clothes while he watching frederick sucking Kilian dick Kilian begin to moan like crazy he start to like it some more when frederick use his magic to allow the ropes to be unbind his self

he let go of Killian dick and frederick put his dick inside Kilian mouth as dash begin to give his brother a blow job after hours of sucking frederick lay on the bed with Kilian while dash fuck the two man the three man really enjoy this help them with the stress that they were under Kilian got down on his knees and open his mouth up as dash and frederick begin to jerk off they both shot a big load of cum

and it went into Kilian mouth Kilian then lay on his back on the floor dash gave his brother a hand job Kilian beg his brother not to stop for it felt good before we know it cum came out of Kilian dick and dash and Kilian lick the cum nice clean and dry they got on the bed and they lay there holding each other touching each other as they fall sleep the door open and a man on whom no one does not even recognize walk in the room

well well well look what we have here like father like son I see you like to suck cock just like victor did said.. a male voice

frederick and Kilian and dash had done wake up and they could not believe there eyes mason tarkoff had done enter the storage room with a perfect revenge as he pick up a knife and stab it inside frederick stomach and dash and Kilian both scream as they saw the blood that coming out frederick

what did you do ask Kilian

that easy I just kill him dont worry the knife is hex you cant save him he in the underworld with freya and Ingrid as we speak said ...Mason

dash begin to put his clothes on as fast he could so did Kilian they took frederick to the hospital that day and that night he die they had some good news though freya and Ingrid was alive again but mason was still out there as freya came by the mansion dash told her what happen he left out the sex part though freya did not realize a photo of frederick fall out of her purse and on to the floor dash how ever did he use his magic make photo float under the couch so freya want see it missing

as they begin to talk some more Kilian was in the attic searching the Grimoire for a spell to bring him back he found one he pick up the spell book and leave the attic to go to the living room to talk to dash about it not knowing that freya was there Kilian over hear them talking Kilian hide the spell under his arm freya saw him she say hi and Kilian say the same thing

Kilian..i am sorry for your lost sorry to hear about Wendy to

freya..there nothing you can do it that bitch mason fault glad he stuck in the past i am glad you and dash was with him what happen any way

Killian..nothing much he got drunk he cry a little he was upset about your death he thought he betray his family glad he did not then he shown up you know the rest

freya can tell something was up but did not say nothing she left the house and got into her car and was gone once dash made sure she was gone he got frederick picture out under the couch and place it in his pocket dash ask Kilian was he OK Kilian did not say nothing he took the spell book and return to the attic while dash take a bath

later on that night once Kilian was done reading his family grimoire to the first page and last he left the book on the table took his clothes off got in bed as he wait on dash walks in the attic completely naked and saw Kilian and smile he got in the bed with his brother and ask him was every thing ok

Kilian..yeah i am find just miss him that was the best fuck i had in my life

dash.. i hope you can forgive me be brothers again

Kilian.. i will i see we are not wearing clothes i see

dash..that rule number one in our man cave if frederick was here i think he agree when we at work we have friends over we wear clothes but two of us we want

Kilian...good idea it make me think about the time we walk in on father having sex with the man on the days when it was us mom was not around he let us walk around the house naked he give us each a blowjob and we did him the same remember

dash..yes i do i miss those days but it dont mean we can do it again now we are on our own mom dad is no longer with us

dash pick up his pants he left on the floor early on he take frederick picture out both brothers begin to jack off and they both cum on frederick photo after they give each other a blowjob for the last time and went to sleep

later on that late night the attic door open we hear it as it creak a little we could not see it face or body but we know it there who ever the person was saw both brothers sleeping and they were still naked to dash was holding Kilian in his arms to let his brother know he safe and sound who ever the mystery figure is saw frederick photo as Kilian was holding it in his hands

the mystery figure walk away from the bed to let the brothers sleep when they did they found the grimoire and opens the Grimoire and flips through the pages once they found the page they were looking for and they wrote the spell down on a piece of paper they left the attic never return again as we saw the book being left open the camera zoom in on the spell and the only words that was on it was these right here

resurrection Spell

The End


End file.
